Midnight Justice
by lilmisgenetic
Summary: Takes place after Midnight Predator and Shattered Mirror. Ft. Turquoise, Nikolas, Kristopher, Nissa, Sarah, Ravyn, Jaguar, Brina and possibly Nathaniel, Gabriel, Adiana, and Kaleo. Please read!


Strolling was something he rarely did, especially in the daylight hours. He was hardly ever awake before nine pm. Nikolas Ravena was not very sure what he was doing out and about anyway. There were people, yes, potential prey, but there were easier ways for him to get a meal, ways that didn't require him actually stalking anyone. And if he did want to hunt, he would not go without Kristopher.

Nikolas had been reunited with his brother for a while now, and that alone should have made him happy. All he could be, though, was content because it was painfully clear to Nikolas that Kristopher was not happy. The boy had always worn his heart on his sleeve, always falling for the girl circumstance would not allow him to have. Christine had been his first. Sarah was his latest.

She was a Daughter of Vida, a witch and a hunter. Kristopher, along with Nikolas and their older sister Nissa, was a vampire. If you asked Nikolas, the relationship had been doomed from the start, but there was nothing that he wouldn't do for his brother. And so, he had tried to make the situation work. Blood bonding the witch seemed like a good idea and it would have been had it not almost killed her. In the end Kristopher himself had had to turn Sarah into the very thing that she hunted. After that she left. Nikolas and Kristopher hadn't heard from her since, and though he tried to put on a good show, Nikolas knew his brother well enough to see that it tore Kris up inside. And that was what kept Nikolas from happiness: the distress of his brother.

Defeated and frustrated, Nikolas decided to teleport himself home. He was just about to when he saw_ her_, a dark haired, stoned face woman, and the unsavory character following her. The stalker, obviously and amateur if he'd picked this particular female for his prey, kept a distanced yet steady pace behind her, waiting for a more secluded spot with no witnesses where he would surely make his move.

This Nikolas had to see. Using the stealth of a vampire, he kept up easily yet discreetly. Though the people on the street thinned substantially, there were still too many for the stalker to make his move. At this rate, all the girl had to do was stay on the straight side walk and not make any detours on the side streets which were becoming darker with the now setting sun. She would avoid a struggle and get wherever she was going unharmed and in one peace. Perhaps she would like to attend a bash. Nissa was hosting one tonight. At least the stalker had good taste. The girl was attractive and would no doubt make for a nice treat.

But fate was bitter and twisted. The woman turned abruptly onto a dead end. Bordered on three sides by buildings, it offered no escape.

The man followed. The next second sinister sounds companied by umphs and grunts could be heard. Nikolas hastened to watch. Would he step in on the woman's behalf if the tide turned in the stalkers favor?

He wouldn't get the chance tonight. He was just coming upon the entrance of the ally way, when the woman walked out readjusting her back pack. Her hair was tousled, but other than that she seemed fine. Nikolas could guess the gentleman who'd attacked her was not.

"Impress-"

The shot was a lucky one as Nikolas had not expected her to punch him quickly without hesitation and without provocation. She followed up with a swift kick to his gut. Nikolas heard, before he saw, the sound of twin blades being pulled from their sheaths.

Another surprise. She was a hunter. Nikolas was swift in his movements. Even though he didn't sense magic in those blades, he was still wary of being cut.

It was unfortunate for the girl that she had not first dropped the book sack that was now encumbering her. Nikolas, preferring not to make this display public, grabbed her arm and teleported them to Rome. They were now among the ruins. The girl, surprisingly, didn't miss a beat and she easily escaped his grip. He swung at her head. She ducked but was slow coming back up, allowing him to easily knee her in the face. She flew back but without faltering, rolled over disengaging her book sack in the process. She rolled again onto her back, preparing to get up, but Nikolas pounced on top of her preventing her from doing so. He struck her again across the face, then grabbed for her armed hands. He was only successfully able to secure one, however, and felt the stinging pain of a blade slice through his ribs.

"Ahh…"

While he grabbed to pull the knife out, she delivered an upper thrust to his chin, which freed one of her legs conveniently enough to kick him the rest of the way off of her.

He was on his feet again, but so was she. _Damn it_. He had not been in a fight this challenging since Elizabeth Vida, and she had been a witch.

The girl wielded the knife in the descending darkness so that light of the stars and moon glittered off its blade. The action reminded Nikolas that he, too, had a knife. He was impressed at how quickly she ducked to avoid it impaling her.

"Nice try, leech." She advanced on him in a flurry of air slicing movements.

She was a fierce fighter and she proved it when she landed a second slash and then another on the vampire.

Nikolas gritted his teeth. He'd had enough. Fighting even faster and harder than he had before he gained he upper hand when he grabbed the hunter's, forcing her to release her knife. He threw her down and away from him and picked up a stone and aimed…


End file.
